Mirage Warriors The Animation
Mirage Warriors The Animation is an ongoing anime series based on the Mirage Warriors video game series. It is co-written by Gen Urobuchi (Season 1) and Yasuko Kobayashi (Season 2), and produced by Takahiro Omori while the character designs were created by Akio Watanabe. The anime series aired in July 17th, 2018 Characters Protagonists Rikiya Hayashi * Voiced by: Masami Suzuki (JP), Alexis Tipton (ENG) The main heroine of the anime series. She is a young woman who has a special connection with Angela Orosco. Lucas Powell * Voiced by: Yoshitsugu Matsuoka (JP), Trey Parker (ENG) The main hero of Season 2. Antagonists Angela Orosco * Voiced by: Satomi Arai (JP), Donna Burke (ENG) Thomas Orosco's daughter, and the main vilian of the first season of the anime series. She became The Rage due to her past experiences and she has targeted Rikiya due to her being similar to her own father. Natsuko Honda * Voiced by: Yui Horie (JP), Bryn Appril (ENG) The self proclaimed King, Nobuaki's supposed girlfriend, and the main villain of Season 2. Supporting Characters Season 1 Jin * Voiced by: Ayane Sakura (JP), Kira Vincent-Davis (ENG) Earl's daughter. She became the adoptive daughter of Rikiya after her father made the latter promise that she'll look after her. Chrom * Voiced by: Tomokazu Sugita (JP), Matt Mercer (ENG) The Exalt. Also known as Lucina's father. William McCall * Voiced by: Hiroyuki Yoshino (JP), Carlos Alazraqui (ENG) Guan Yinping * Voiced by: Shiori Mikami (JP), Stephanie Sheh (ENG) Mary Shepherd-Sunderland * Voiced by: Madoka Yonezawa (JP), Erin Fitzgerald (ENG) Season 2 Kelly Powell * Voiced by: Kaede Hondo (JP), Gina Bowes (ENG) Max * Voiced by: Hiro Shimono (JP), Grant George (ENG) Others Mowen * Voiced by: Moriya Endo (JP), Kyle McCarney (ENG) The Guide. He sacrifices himself to save the gang from the Zombies that overrun the cafeteria. Titus Kabui * Voiced by: Yoshimasa Hosoya (JP), Jaimeson Price (ENG) The leader of the Prison Survivors. He met Rikiya prior to the events of the anime series as he knows that she is on a mission to defeat The Rage. Unlike the game, Titus was saved by Rikiya moments before some of the Inmates rioted against him. He later joins her in her adventure. Ray McCall * Voiced by: Yukitoshi Hori (JP), Marc Alaimo (ENG) Thomas McCall * Voiced by: Toshiyuki Morikawa (JP) Marisa * Voiced by: Akiko Yajima (JP), Giselle Anthony (ENG) The Wife of Thomas McCall. Before she married Thomas, she was a mistress to Juarez Mendoza Juarez Mendoza * Voiced by: Jun Fukushima (JP) The Rattler * Voiced by: Fumihiko Tachiki (JP) Devlin * Voiced by: Tomokazu Seki (JP) Seeing Farther * Voiced by: Kenji Nojima (JP), Dante Basco (ENG) Running River ''' * Voiced by: Kenjiro Tsuda (JP) '''John Morgan * Voiced by: Makoto Furukawa (JP), ? (ENG) Trevor Rogers * Voiced by: Keiichiro Yamamoto (JP), Dave B. Mitchell (ENG) The Leader of the Paradise Survival Camp. He acts as the leader to maintain morale of the entire survivor camp before Rikiya arrived. Azura * Voiced by: ? (JP), Rena Strober (ENG) (TO BE ADDED) Episodes According to the producer, the anime series will have 51 episodes. Season 2 is confirmed to have 41 episodes. Season 1 Season 2 (41 Episodes) Specials Theme Song The theme song is Give Me Give Me Give Me from KAT-TUN. Reception The anime series has been well-received. The only criticism was the long Dead Island arc. Trivia * The Dead Island Arc was originally supposed to be at least five or four episodes long, but they had to extend it for some reason.